fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
McToons/Eps.7
PREVIOUSLY ON THE MCTOONS * O'Lantern - So your the zombie king eh? * Zombie King - No, I'm Pikachu! OF COURSE I'M-er-ooooof coooourrrrssse I'mmmmm- O'Lantern slashes Zombie King. * Zombie King - Screw this! Attack my minions! The zombies have an epic battle with O'Lantern. * McBoo - Hmm, where could I be? Wait! This could be the way out! * McQueenMario - And we fade to black! * Clyde1998 - But that was chaos! And it didn't even leave me in suspense! McQueenMario pulls out a sword. * Clyde1998 - Oh well, at least Clyde's safe. With the creator on the battlefield, anything can happen. But will McBoo ever find his way out of the cave? With O'Lantern get killed by the zombie army? * McBoo - You know, this cave isn't so bad after all. Hey look, a door! McBoo goes though the door and finds his way out. * McBoo - Hey, wheres O'Lantern, Booberry, Akro Bat, and Ghoularry? * King Boo - MCBOO! * McBoo - Kkking? * King Boo - Where the heck have you been?! * McBoo - In trouble! You see, there's this killer on the loose and- * King Boo - GET BACK TO THE MANSION BEFORE SOMEONE SEES YOU! * Toad - There he is! * King Boo - Crud! Toad sucks King Boo up in his Poltergust 3000. * Blue Toad - You rock! * Green Toad - Woohoo! * Yellow Toad - Zzzzzzzzzzzz... * Blue Toad - Victory! * McBoo - WAIT! * Yellow Toad - What? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Blue Toad - Ah! A ghost! * Green Toad - RUN! * Toad - Just wait! I'll get him too! WAIT!!! * Yellow Toad - Zzzzzzzzzzzz... Toad sucks McBoo up in his Poltergust 3000. * Blue Toad - Awesome! * McBoo - ...help... * King Boo - ...move...your...tail!... * Zombie King - HEY!!! * Green Toad - AAAAAAAAH! ZOMBIES!!! * Zombie #1 - Brrraaaainnnnnsssss... * Blue Toad - You wouldn't like us, our brains are...small? * Toad - NO THEIR NOT...eh...ya... * O'Lantern - HELP! * Zombie #2 - Glaaaaaa... * Akro Bat - Save me! * Ghoularry - Save yourself Fierce Fanged Flyer! * Akro Bat - Did you just talk? * Ghoularry - Well YoshiEgg could talk, why ca-*makes Shy Guy noises.* * McBoo - ...did...he... * Akro Bat - YES, now SAVE ME! * Skeleton - STOP! * O'Lantern - Who are you?! * Skeleton - CLANK BONES! MR. BONES TO YOU! * O'Lantern - But you used to be King Boo's minion! Why are you trying to kill us. * Clank Bones - It all started when I was replaced by Dry Bones! MUST...KILL...KING BOO!!! * King Boo - ...wa?... * Clank Bones - I SAID, MUST KILL KING BOO!!! * Akro Bat - Well here he is! * King Boo - ...WHY...YOU...LITTLE... * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* * Zombie King - No one can save you now! * Dr. Octagonapus - DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Dr. Octagonapus kills the Zombie King. WHAT WILL BECOME OF MCBOO AND KING BOO AFTER BEING CAPTURED BY THE TOADS? COULD IT REALLY BE THE INTERNET PHENOMENON DR. OCTAGONAPUS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE MCTOONS! Category:McToons Category:Fan Fiction Category:McBoo (series)